NY NY (new york new york) Fourth Season
by cardiff1984
Summary: Lola has her final stand off with Harland and Chris discovers where Jeff was the night of his mothers death. Can they repair their father/son relationship? The editor of the New York Times is as crooked as it gets, plus Jack is kidnapped by a secret organization. Helen offers to be a surrogate mother for Tina, but it hits a snag when she discovers she is already pregnant.
1. Season Four Preview

**NY NY SEASON FOUR PREVIEW.******

**DURATION OF SEASON: 1998-99**

**DURATION OF SERIES: 1995-2003**

**DURATION OF EACH EPISODE: 55 Mins - 1 Hour.**

**MAIN CAST/CHARACTERS.**

**HARRISON FORD as Harry Wilson.**

Loving Husband to Tina and adopted father to Jack. Younger brother to cop Jeff Wilson and works as an Architect. Starting to put his recent year behind him, following the Jill Flanders stalking and is now a happily married man. Appears in every episode of the Series.

**CARRIE FISHER as Tina Mcquire Wilson.**

Loving wife to Harry and adopted mother to Jack. Mother and father, Audrey and William. Twin brother to Greg and long term friend to Lola. Is a Broadway dancer/Actress. Starting to settle into a stable family life. Third longest character of the series.

**CLINT EASTWOOD as Jeff Wilson.**

Now a widower, following Sylvia's death by on the run Paul Harland. Father to adopted son Christopher and is a full time Cop. Older brother to Harry Wilson and recently had a one night stand with Lola. Is currently seeking revenge for his wife's murder. Second longest character of Series.

**MARK HAMILL as Greg Mcquire.**

Husband to former Hooker, Helen. Son to Audrey and William and Twin brother to Tina. A recovering alcoholic and is a former casino manager. Recently rescued his wife from former pimp Kenneth Depp, but what happened in L.A is yet to be discovered. Still has a love/hate relationship with his father.

**NANCY ALLEN as Helen Wilde Mcquire.**

Wife to Greg Mcquire and daughter to deceased Frank Wilde. A former hooker and drug addict. Has had to deal with her past, with the re- occurrence of her one time pimp, Kenneth Depp. It seems her conflict with her pimp, has been dealt with, yet how it was dealt with will not be discovered until _Season Five._

**SEAN CONNERY as William (billy) Mcquire. **

British born, Controversial father to Tina and Greg. And former husband to Audrey. Had recently been married to second wife and cheating money grabbing Sandra Hill (played by former 'Dallas' star Victoria Principal), who was also ex wife to Jerry Evans (played by 'Dallas' favourite Larry Hagman). Billy tries desperately to be a good father and is still occasionally warmed by Audrey. At times feels, he takes full responsibility for the break down of his marriage. Is now grandfather to adopted grandson Jack.

**JOAN COLLINS as Audrey Mcquire.**

British born, mother to Tina and Greg. Former wife to William Mcquire. Had recently been dating ladies man and cheat Jerry Evans. Has tried in recent years to move on from her controversial Ex, but her latest partner have either been killed or have taken her for a ride. Is now grandmother to adopted grandson Jack.

**KATHY BATES as Lola Sheldon.**

Unlucky in love or what? Best friends with Tina and begs to be loved by a man who would love her and not make a fool of her. Take George Clarence, psycho Paul Harland and Jeff Wilson for example. One was married, one was a mass murderer, the other either loves her or just feels sorry for her. Paul Harland is on the loose, but Lola must try and move on.

**MICHAEL J FOX as Christopher Mckenzie Wilson.******

Son to deceased mother Sylvia Wilson and adopted son to Jeff Wilson. Is a photographer/journalist for the New York Times and has a new working partner and best friend in George Parent. Vowing to avenge his mothers death and is unaware that his father had a one night stand with Lola. Good looking guy, who will have the world at his feet. To appear in all the remaining seasons of the Series. (s2-s8, 1996-2003).

**CHRISTOPHER Lloyd as George Parent.**

Eccentric, but kind hearted friend to Christopher. Is a journalist for the New York Times. Crazy and over the top and is just starting to have a really good work relationship with his new partner. Both will set to make a great duo and George will soon be drawn into Lola's heart. But for how long?

ALSO STARRING

**J.K SIMMONS as Donald Blunt.**  
On the ball Editor and demanding if that. To be involved a lot with how Chris and George progress in their career. Will be interfering with personal issues surrounding the lives of not just the many people of the city, but the lives of the Wilsons, the Mcquire's and Jeff's police work.

**HENRY THOMAS as Jack Wilson.**

Adopted son to Harry and Tina. Biological parents were killed in car crash almost a year earlier and is looking to the future. Has telepathic/psychic abilities. Has a new best friend in Elena Parker. Is set to achieve a new power, Premonition. But, his new power is set to have devastating consequences. _Warning. Some readers may find this new upcoming storyline sad/upsetting. _

DALLAS SEASON EIGHT (7)OPENING STYLE, THREE WAY SPLIT SCREEN WITH NEW STREAMING VIDEOS ADDED INTO THE THREE WAY FRAMES. DALLAS SEASON EIGHT THEME (7), VARIATION ONE FOR WHOLE SEASON.

STARRING IN ALPHABETICAL ORDER.  
NANCY ALLEN  
KATHY BATES  
JOAN COLLINS  
SEAN CONNERY  
CLINT EASTWOOD  
CARRIE FISHER  
HARRISON FORD  
MICHAEL J FOX  
MARK HAMILL  
CHRISTOPHER LLOYD 


	2. Episode 51

**Episode 51: Parallel Day Dream**

**SPECIAL GUEST STAR:  
WHOOPI GOLDBERG as Hypnotist Lutessa Golding. **

**GUEST STARS IN DAY DREAM:**

**KAREN ALLEN as Marianne  
TOM HANKS as Ray Peterson  
JAMES CAAN as Paul Sheldon  
URSULA ANDRESS as Honey Chilerider  
and SONDRA LOCKE as Lynn Halsey Taylor.**

Six months later. Paul Harland has vanished off the face of the Earth. Both Jeff and Christopher are after his blood for the death of Sylvia who was suffocated to death by Harland using her own car. Both haven't given up hope that Paul will be brought to justice. He is extremely dangerous to society. Christopher tries to keep himself occupied with his work, as does Jeff. George meanwhile on the odd occasion cheers Chris up. Jeff pops in to see Harry, Tina and Jack now and again, but his guilt for sleeping with Lola the night Sylvia died and his grief for her is still long in the memory. He sits in his office glaring at her photograph, realizing that even if he didn't genuinely care for Lola, he really did love Sylvia.

Greg now works in a cocktail bar and Helen surprisingly has her job back at the Boutique. Lola however now works part time in a library, following getting fired from her job at the recruitment agency. Kenneth Depp so far seems a forgone conclusion in the lives of Greg and Helen. Or is it?  
Lola has been waiting six months for news on Paul Harland, wondering if he'll ever be caught and scared out of her wits if he'll ever re-occur.

Harry and Tina meanwhile dote their new son and Audrey and Billy are on speaking terms, but as friends. Harry tells Tina that he spoke to the hypnotist that hypnotised Jack and told him that a lot of a happenings and stressful, tragic events have occurred in recent mothers within the family and suggested they all go to see the therapist as a unit, to bring everyone together. The therapist agreed and Harry graciously said he would pay for the whole set up including hypnosis. With a struggle everyone, Harry, Tina, Jack, Greg, Helen, Audrey, Billy, Lola Jeff and Chris agree to the visit.

It's the day of the therapy, even though Harry figures it may be an insult, but he also wants to help everyone else. Lola and Jeff feel uncomfortable being in the same room together. Billy tries to share a joke with Greg which doesn't go down too well. They form a circle for the busy therapist Lutessa Golding. And she begins with Harry. She tells everyone to close their eyes and form a vision of something that is not of reality.  
Harry's fantasy is first _He is archaeologist Indiana Jones and is trapped in a cave with Marianne and their are cobras everywhere. They manage to escape and end up fighting the Nazi's who are after a relic._

Tina's fantasy _is living as a suburban wife, married to Ray Peterson and have children and have crazy neighbours and murderous one of that. She witnesses her husband fly out of an ambulance being attacked._

Jeff see's his deceased wife Sylvia in his hypnosis, _she is Lynn Halsey Taylor and is a country singer. Sings on stage 'I Seek The Night' and he is totally drawn to her._

Greg is _Luke Skywalker fighting off the one of the Galaxies deadliest Tyrants, Darth Vadar, who later confesses to being his father. _

Helen is _cop Louis and has a sidekick called Robocop. _

Billy is _secret agent 007, James Bond stranded on an island and greets himself to Honey by singing, 'Underneath The Mango Tree.' _

Audrey is_ a billionaires ex wife in Denver, has three Carrington off springs, schemer Adam, Alien Abducted Fallon and pretty blonde boy Steve. She is ruthless business woman Alexis and is some what like her ex boyfriend Jerry Evans._

Christopher is_ standing in the parking lot of Twin Pines Mall, with Emmett Brown during an experimental test on a Delorean. Doc says 'When this baby hit's 88 miles per hour, you're gonna see some serous shit.' To cut a long story short, Einstein his dog becomes the worlds first time traveller._

Lola's next vision is some sort of revenge on Harland _She is Annie Wilkes, fan of the Misery Novel's that Paul Sheldon writes and she shows her appreciation by breaking both his legs with a hammer and then saying 'I love you.'_

Jack _befriends an alien called E.T. and they take a bike ride in the moonlit sky, thirty feet off the ground. _

After all is done and everyone leaves, nearly everybody seemed to have found it quite relaxing and very eventful if not adventurous.  
'So, was I in your fantasy?' Harry asks Tina.  
'Why would I want to fantasize about you, when I can have you for real,' Tina smiles.

'I hope you had something promising to think about for a change William,' Audrey tells him.  
'Well I seem to remember a quote you made to me some months ago, about me being no James Bond. I'll tell you something Audrey, I felt like him today,' Billy claims.

'Dream a good dream?' Jeff asks Lola.  
'Let's just say, I wasn't responsible for my own actions. It felt really good to see that bastard so small.

Christopher asks Jeff what his fantasy was in his hypnosis?  
'I saw your Mother,' Jeff states. 'She was a country and Western Singer.'  
'Wow, was she good?' Christopher wonders.  
'Very good, she had a lovely smile, I think her stage name was Lynn or something,' Jeff continues.  
'I wished I had seen that,' Chris replies.  
'Thinking about it now, I believe that's a sign that your mother is watching over us. She's proud of you Chris I know that and I promise you this, Paul Harland is a dead man when I find him, I swear on your mothers grave...son.'  
Jeff and Christopher embrace.

Tina asks Harry what his fantasy was during the hypnosis?  
'Well, it wasn't another woman if that's what your thinking,' Harry lies.  
'If it was, I hope for your sake she wasn't another psycho,' Tina sighs.  
Harry laughs himself to sleep.

_Spoilers, Tom Hanks makes guest appearances in Season Six as Alan Rogers. _

_Karen Allen as Bethany Morrison becomes a series regular from Season Seven to the Final Season._

**END OF EPISODE FIFTY ONE.**


	3. Episode 52

**Episode 52: A Ring A'round A Conspiracy******

**SPECIAL GUEST STARS:  
SYLVESTER STALLONE as Rocky Booth  
BRUCE WILLIS as Bugsy Constance  
ESTELLE GETTY as Dorothy Booth  
LOU FERRIGNO as Marco Pokora  
and ARNOLD SCWARZENEGGER as Roland Antol**

Heavy Weight Roland Antol has arrived in New York City with his manager Marco Pokora from Europe, for a boxing match that could make him the Worlds highest paid boxer. It could net him $2 million if he beats outsider, yet no push over Rocky Booth, who's manager is a Bugsy Constance. Both manager were once, one time boxers, who once fought each other and Bugsy insists Rocky shouldn't take Roland for granted, even if he has beaten so many world class boxers as he lost his last fight to Marco in the past.

Donald Blunt puts Christopher and George on the story of the boxers. It's an opportunity to put the recent months at the back of Chris's mind, by getting the scoop of the boxing match of the century. Chris and George interrupt a training session of Rocky's in which Rocky demands personal space.

Jack begs Harry to take him to see the fight between Rocky and Roland, but Harry tells his son that it's not for kids to see, but promises him to get both autographs for him.

Now, with less than twenty four hours until the stand off, Marco and Roland have a scheme up their sleeve. Many fans have placed their bets and they think Roland is too big for his boots and the odds are stacked against him, despite him being favourite. And after watching videos of Rocky beating strong contenders, Marco is concerned Rocky will be too quick for him and $2 million is at stake and is surprised at the bets that all the News papers claim, including the New York Times. Marco says they have no choice, but to drug Rocky prior to the match, in which he may get disorientated.

The next afternoon, Chris suggests that he and George split up and Chris tries to get an interview with Rocky and George gets one with Roland. George hesitates and both sneak into the private quarters of the boxers territory. George overhears a conversation between a professional pharmacist who supplies him with a drug. George is about to leave when, Roland stops him in his tracks and knocks him unconscious.  
'Asta La Vista Baby,' Roland sniggers.

Dorothy, Rocky's mother is frightened that her son could risk his health if he underestimates the World favourite, although many fans have bet on him to become the next Mohammad Ali. Rocky argues that she shouldn't keep treating him like a five year old. Christopher asks for an interview and Rocky again declines, but Bugsy steps in and states that in his last boxing match with Roland's manager Marco's. Even though Bugsy was getting a severe beating, he did land a punch on Marco's which knocked him to the ground, but the ref suggested that he cheated and it came down to points. It was never proved, but he and the referee at the time were secretly close buddies. Bugsy is worried that another conspiracy is on the cards, but Rocky is adamant that he can take down ruthless Roland.

Jeff arrives at Harry and Tina's apartment with tickets for the boxing match and Harry tells his brother to keep quiet about it as to not let Jack know. Jeff suggests they take him to gets autographs before the fight, then make an excuse to distract Jack.  
'Yeah good idea, I'm sure I'll be able to convince my psychic son,' Harry sarcastically reminds Jeff.  
'Oh, yeah good point,' Jeff agrees. 'Oh well, I suppose you're gonna have to put him in his place.'  
'Don't let Tina hear you say that, she might take you in the ring herself and put you in your place.'  
'Can't see why, I think I've made a good impression on your wife in the last two or so years,' Jeff claims.  
'That's only because you've not made an attempt to d**k her best friend,' Harry jokes.  
'Do you mind little brother, I'm still grieving for my dead wife?' Jeff whispers.  
'Oh shit, I forgot about that, sorry,' Harry apologises, unbeknown to him, Jeff actually did sleep with Lola.

Christopher is wondering why George hasn't returned to the New York Times and Donald demands that he see's both Chris and George at the event. A limo turns up and fans greet Rocky who heads inside. Harry, Tina and Jeff stand with Jack for autographs and Jack is over the moon when Rocky signs his. Boo's ring out for Roland and when Jack is annoyed that Roland ignores him, he hits him on the back and gets his first premonition _a security guard to Roland, pours a drug into Rocky's water and Rocky loses the fraudulent match and Roland claims $2 million dollars. Plus, he see's George locked in the limo trunk. _Jack immediately calls him a cheat.

The match is minutes away, Dorothy tries to get Rocky to change his mind and refuses. Bugsy and Marco stand off and Marco sniggers that Rocky is fighting a losing battle. Jeff and Harry spot Chris inside the arena, who is concerned for George. Jack then surprises Tina, that Chris's partner is trapped inside the car and that Roland is cheating to win the match. The match starts and Rocky seems to be getting the upper hand on Roland, much to the anxiety of Marco's. After Tina manages to get a message to Jeff, Chris and Jeff investigate the limo and find George gagged, who then tells all. Poor Rocky then starts to feel disorientated and takes a battering. Bugsy is suspicious and accuses Marco's of a setup and has to be restrained. Jeff and Chris discover the drugs and interrupt the match. Roland punches Jeff and makes a run for it with Marco's to the limo, but it appears Tina has let the tires down and the fraudsters are arrested.  
'I'll be back!' Roland threats.  
Rocky is awarded the champions medal and Chris and George get a picture with Rocky, who thanks them for exposing them, as does Bugsy. Dorothy embarrasses George by kissing him and her false teeth get stuck in his mouth. Chris and George are front page news.

Harry and Tina tell Jack he's a special boy. And Jeff receives shocking news from Arizona, that Paul Harland may have struck and left no trace of where he's gone.

_Joan Collins, Sean Connery, Mark Hamill, Nancy Allen and Kathy Bates do NOT appear in this episode._

**END OF EPISODE FIFTY TWO**


	4. Episode 53

**Episode 53: Fair Offer. ******

**Also starring Mara Wilson as Elena Parker.**

**SPECIAL GUEST STARS:  
RICK MORANIS as Joey Parker  
and  
ANGELA LANSBURY as Melissa.**

Jeff decides to not inform Christopher that Paul Harland may have struck the other side of the States, although he does tell Lola, who insists she is trying to put that monster at the back of her mind.

Tina calls Harry from her Broadway theatre, who is also at work in his office and they suggest taking Jack to the fun fair, as his friend Elena is going with her father at the weekend.  
'And you say, I spoil our son,' Harry points out.  
'It's called being a Mom and Dad,' Tina replies.

Audrey meets with her friend Melissa and Melissa invites her to a house warming party to meet a male friend of hers. Audrey thinks that the men she meets are users, like the last one she met in Jerry Evans. Melissa promises, he's not like Jerry nor Billy and Audrey accepts.

Billy tries to bore his Grandson with finance, business and money, while Jack is more interested in the fun fair at the weekend.

Helen tells Greg, that the last few months have been a comfort to her, that he's stood by her. Greg states that he loves Helen. Later, Helen and Tina have a talk and is curious, if Tina and Harry wanted to have a sibling for Jack. Tina say's that after her miscarriage _which occurred in Season One's 'Miscarriage Of Injustice ,' _she is unable to have children. This then gets Helen thinking.

Billy visits Greg at the bar and figures that working in a bar is step down from a casino manager and offers him a chance back at the WTC. Greg gently turns his father down, claiming he wants to make his own decisions, which also concern his marriage. Greg assures Billy that there's no hard feelings and that he is still his son. Billy and Greg embrace.

It's the night of the fair in Central Park. Tina and Harry take Jack on the ghost train, but Jack wants to go on the rollercoaster. Harry refuses to let him, as it could make him sick. Harry and Tina go on it and Harry throws up...on a big mean guy, who doesn't take too kindly to the minor assault.  
Harry stupidly stands up to him.  
'Just to remind you Meat head, I am an American and I am crazy!' Harry rages.  
The big mean guy punches Harry's lights out. Christopher and George turn up and Christopher takes a photo of the assault, which doesn't impress Tina nor the big mean guy, who squishes his camera and then walks off. Donald Blunt, watched the event from not too far away.  
'Sorry kid, but shit happens. That's coming out of your next wages,' Donald blunt says.

Lola visits Jeff at his apartment and Jeff wonders why she didn't go to the fair with Tina and Harry?  
'It's gonna take more than a night, at the fair to get over her near death experience at the hands of the man she thought she loved,' Lola sighs. 'In fact, I sometimes wished it had been me instead of Sylvia.'  
'Don't say that,' Jeff whispers. 'I'm the one with a conscience. I messed with your mind as well my wifes. It wasn't until after...you after what we did and she died, that I realized I loved her.'  
'And not me?' Lola blurts. 'I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that.'  
'I do care about you Lola, we're friends that's the main thing. And as soon as anything come up on psycho Paul, you'll be the first to know. I can't keep burdening Chris with what's going on, he's been though enough,' Jeff explains.

Greg and Helen show up at the fair and Elena turns up with her father Joey. Sometime later, Jeff also comes by as a way to take things off his mind. Harry recovers from his assault and everybody tries not to laugh. Jeff decides to take Harry home and Jack stays with Elena and Joey. Helen pulls Tina aside and offers to be a surrogate mother for her and decides to give Tina time to think about it. Tina is so grateful, she accepts her sister in law's offer. Tina hugs Helen and Greg.  
'You are the best brother and sister in law I've ever had,' Tina tearfully smiles.

_'Life Is A Flower' by Ace Of Base plays into the closing credits, with the fun fair still in frame._

_'When every race is run, And the Day is closing in  
I don't care about the World, I'm living for the light  
Don't cry for me today, ah ah ah_

_We live in a free world, I whistle down the wind  
carry on smiling and the world will smile with you  
life is a flower, so precious in your hand, carry on smiling and the world will smile with you._

_I can not be your judge, Mr Jailor is your host  
He's keeping you inside and hides you from the world  
No catcher in the rye  
Can help you from yourself _

_CHORUS..._

**END OF EPISODE FIFTY THREE**


	5. Episode 54

**Episode 54: Close Encounters. ******

**SPECIAL GUEST STAR:****  
RICHARD DREYFUSS as Vincent Simpson. **

Harry is warm hearted that Helen offers to be a surrogate mother for Tina. Tina insists there is no rush and will let Helen know when she's ready. Helen say's that all Tina has to do is say the word. Tina asks Greg if and when the surrogacy goes ahead, will Greg and Helen decide to have kids of their own. Greg claims, that Helen isn't too keen to have kids of her own, but states that he may consider to change her mind one day.

George tells Chris that he is invited over to his place, as he has an invention to show him, which might impress him. As, Chris is about to head over to George's place, a news flash off CNN, explains of an horrific murder, described as a Paul Harland murder, who again has left no trace. Jeff is then stalked by reporters of other newspapers and Chris hurries to the precinct and Jeff admits that he's tried to keep it under wraps as, Chris has been distracted away from the pain of his mothers death and that Jeff was only protecting him. Chris reminds him of his job and that he would find out sooner or later.

It's sometime after dark, a woman and her son are driving across the 'New Jersey Suspension Bridge' in the direction of Manhattan, when a bright light appears above the car. She slams the brakes on and she looks up, shaking like a leaf. A huge spaceship hovers over for a few moments, her son is intrigued and the woman demands her son, get back in the car. Suddenly, the space ship disappears in a flash.

Tina assures Lola that Paul Harland will be caught and he would have to be insane to return to the city. Sometime later, Tina leaves for rehearsal at Broadway and is walking down the main street to her car, when a space ship appears above her and a little green alien appears to lower out of the space ship and down to the ground and slowly walks toward Tina, who freezes on the spot. Then out of the blue, the alien and the spaceship disappear.

News spreads of other siting's over the next few evenings and Georges wonders why he hasn't stopped by?  
'Paul Harland is still out there,' Chris sighs. 'He's raping and murdering women, without remorse, without logic, he's not even human. He's just nothing, but my Mom wasn't. Early in my life, I was brainwashed, made to think that the woman who conceived me, didn't care about me and all the time I was just a pawn in Carlo's and Alfred's vendetta. Mom saved me, gave me the future I dreamed of and Daddy that I could look up to...But now it's again it's all been taken away, by another inhuman Son Of A Bitch, who is a dead man when I get hold of him, so help me God.'

Scientist Vincent Simpson arrives in New York to investigate, these close encounters and he meets with people who have witnessed the U.F.O s, including Tina. Chris and George are on the story and after the interview, George starts laughing to himself and Chris wonders if George is on something.

Audrey heads for a dinner party at Melissa's place and gets talking to a gentleman. The other co-incidence is Billy is also at the party, who is talking to a younger lady.

Jeff, the Governor and Vincent stand in the Battery, Southern Manhattan waiting for any sign of U.F.O's, one appears over the Statue Of Liberty. Immediately and surprisingly, Vincent isn't convinced these are really encounters, but a fake cover up.

George calls Chris over to his apartment and shows him his invention, which doesn't go down too well with Chris. It's a projector sitting near the window and somehow, George has messed around with it, creating video imagery and has created the illusion of an alien invasion, which can been seen up to a distance of seven miles in all directions.  
'You think that's funny?' A shocked Chris shouts.  
'I just wondered, what the public reaction would be,' George claims.  
'Oh you have created a reaction alright,' Chris groans. 'You've made me and everybody else look complete assholes.'  
'Sorry Chris, I just wanted to put a smile on your face. I thought it was pretty funny,' George chuckles.  
Eventually, Chris see's the funny side and laughs his ass off. Chris convinces George to stop and he dismantles his invention and his and Chris's story ends up on the front page. George confesses to Jeff he was the prankster. Jeff gives him a warning and when he is on his own, laughs his ass off.

Audrey tells Tina that she is still in love with her father and Harry and Jack tease Tin about her close encounter.

Lola is shopping with Tina, Jack and Helen when Jack gets a bad feeling about something and fears somebody is watching them and then a familiar face distracts Lola from a distance and she runs after the mystery person in a hoodie, but disappears.  
'Lola, what is it?' Tina asks.  
'It's him, the bastard is back, I know it was him,' Lola panics.

**END OF EPISODE FIFTY FOUR**


	6. Episode 55

**Episode 55: Reaper Storms Back******

**SPECIAL GUEST STARS:  
JAMES CAAN as Paul Harland  
and  
Mara Wilson as Elena Parker. **

October 31st 1998, Halloween. It's exactly one year to the day, Paul Harland struck that evening and night and murdered a man and several women. It was one of the worst crimes in recent history and Paul Harland is yet to be brought to justice. A few weeks have passed since, Lola saw who she thought may have been Paul, but Jeff's investigation has been brought to a dead end. Since the fake U.F.O invasion in which George fooled New Yorkers, Paul Harland has not struck again and is making a job of evading justice.

Harry and Tina are watching the news with the family and the Met office has predicted that Hurricane Delph is headed in the direction of the North Eastern seaboard of the States and could hit the Big Apple with winds up to 120 MPH, within the next two hours and millions of people are warned that any attempts for trick or treat could be short lived. The news then reminds everyone of Paul Harland's brutal attacks exactly a year earlier and is still wanted for five more murders, which involved the heart patient girl, Gwen Bale and Jeff's wife Sylvia. Tina thinking of her best friend Lola calls her and tells her she'll pick her up and bring her round for the evening. Lola insists she needs to be alone and states that Tina shouldn't go out as there is a storm coming in. Harry calls Jeff, who is drinking heavily in the apartment. Jeff assures his younger brother that he's fine and too needs to be alone and tells Harry to stay safe.

The wind begins to pick up and flashes of lightening are seen across the New York Skyline. Windows begin to shudder on skyscrapers as time draws closer. Lola puts the trash out and she is blatantly scared by teenagers wearing skeleton masks and they laugh at her. George comes to her aid and she recognises him as Christopher's colleague and friend, she invites him in for a coffee, where he tells her of his U.F.O gag, where she finds it very amusing.

A hooker is rushing down the street, as tree's sway fast and furious in the swirling wind. The moonlit sky is covered by a dark cloud. As she hides in the bus shelter, traffic signal begin to falter and building can be heard shuddering. Suddenly headlights are seen flashing down an alleyway and distracted she heads toward the car and gets in, where she is grabbed by the neck.

As the storm hits, the river roars over busy roads, windows shatter and doors fly off their hinges. Tina is in the kitchen making drinks for everyone, when Jack has another premonition and he tells his mother to duck, which in time she does as a satellite dish comes flying through the window. Everyone comes running in and Audrey comforts her daughter as Harry embraces his son.

Chris returns home and finds Jeff full of booze and angry for letting Paul kill Sylvia. Donald calls Chris to be on stand by, just as the power goes out. Everything starts shaking and flooding starts to occur. George insists he is going to chance it and thanks Lola for her hospitality and leaves her , just as her lights shut off. Minutes pass, as she lights candles, but they keep on blowing out. At first she thinks its the window, but eventually she knows she's kidding herself, Paul Harland is right behind her, in his Grim Reaper costume.  
'Trick or treat, princess,' Paul Harland sniggers.  
Lola is now in fear.  
'Now, now there's no need for tears, we don't lover boy to find you in a bad way, when he see's you again do we? And I'm not exactly about your last visitor, more like the man who's wife died in painful state and the one you screwed the night he let her perish,' Paul taunts.  
George is then heard knocking on the door and he demands she get rid of him or he will do it himself. Lola puts up the catch and fobs off with a story, that's she's real tired and needs an early night. She closes the door behind her and George realizes, that's Lola is trapped.  
'Greatt Scott,' George gasps.  
After claiming he loved her and giving a sob story that he had a bad child hood and he just couldn't live with the fact his parents abused him, so he just saw doing what he did to his victims as vengeance to get attention. A while later, Lola is released from Paul's clutches when she smashes a vase over his head and grabs a kitchen, knife and runs to the bathroom and locks the door, but Paul breaks through the door using a scythe.  
'Here's Harland,' Paul laughs.  
Suddenly, Jeff and Chris appear behind Paul and Jeff pointing a gun at him. Chris orders Jeff to let rip his anger and get revenge for Sylvia's murder, but Paul doesn't let Jeff have it his own way.  
'Tell, your adopted son, where you were the night his mother was killed,' Paul chuckles. 'Tell him that you wanted my girl more than your own and that being an honest husband and father isn't what it's cut out to be, for you anyway.'  
'What's he saying Dad?' Chris demands.  
'Look him in the eye and tell him, that when I was suffocating your wife, his mother, you were f***** my girl,' Paul coldly says.  
Jeff gives in and the look of horror and pain in Chris's eyes says it all. The man he trusted and loved as his father, has let him down and mostly importantly, his mother who paid with her life.  
Paul laughs hysterically and Chris knocks Jeff down and grabs his gun. George watches in horror as Chris pulls the trigger, but the gun doesn't work. Lola stabs Paul through back and he drops dead in a pool of his own blood.

Paul Harland's death is front page news and Chris does all he can by avoiding Jeff by staying camping out at George's.

Lola admits her shame to Tina, who comforts her. Later, Tina see's Helen and Greg by saying she is ready for Helen to carry her baby.

Jeff sits in his apartment after the last nights fiasco with Harland and the hurricane swirling through New York. Jeff stares at a picture of Sylvia and he sits on the floor sobbing.

**END OF EPISODE FIFTY FIVE**


	7. Episode 56

**Episode 56: Vertigo.**

**SPECIAL GUEST STARS:  
ANGELA LANDSBURY as Melissa  
MARA WILSON as Elena Parker  
and  
MICHAEL DOUGLAS as Steven Whittaker.**

_A certain reference is made on an upcoming true event in this episode, some readers may find sad/upsetting. _

Harry visits his one time colleague and friend, Steven Whittaker, _who slept with Audrey, murdered his hit man brother and tried to kill Jeff, _and who is now serving life in prison. Steven is grateful for Harry for seeing him following his letter. Steven cracks a few jokes and asks Harry how life has been, since he got put away? Harry tells him of Jeff's marriage to Sylvia, adopting Chris and Sylvia's death, Audrey and Billy divorcing, Harry being stalked by Jill Flanders and Paul Harland.  
'Most of it sounds pretty depressing,' Steve figures.  
'Actually, there is some good news I'd like to point out,' Harry assures Steve. 'Tina and I adopted a son, Jack.'  
'Congratulations Buddy, you deserve every happiness,' Steven smiles.  
'Thanks, how about you though? Or is that a silly question?' Harry grins.

Jack is roping climbing in the school gym and Elena cheers him on. Suddenly, Jack has a premonition _the caretaker slips in the shower room and is unconscious, _then Jack gets dizzy and his vision becomes blurry and he falls off the rope, but luckily lands on a crash mat. Elena runs to his aid. Jack whispers to Elena that there will be an accident soon. Elena rushes to the shower room to witness the caretakers accident, but there is enough time for medical aid to come and help him recover. Jack is sent home, where he is constantly sick and getting headaches. Tina thinks it may be reaction to his condition, but Harry insists it may just be a bug.

Jeff profusely apologises to Chris for betraying his trust, in which he seduced Lola, while Chris's mother lay dying at the hands of the now deceased Paul. Chris tells him, that he had hoped he had been the father, he always wanted him to be, but suggests he is in the same league as Alfred Benedict was. Chris is adamant that he never wants to see him again, but Jeff insists he is not giving up on his son, before leaving. George says he's proud of Chris for giving Jeff a piece of his mind.

Later, Donald Blunt interrupts Jeff after an interrogation, and suggests he stay away from his best photographer, as he will soon bring a bad influence on him. Jeff grabs Donald by the scruff of the neck and throws him off the precinct, where Jeff orders him to mind his own business and that it's between himself and Chris. Donald counters, by threatening he will use Chris to expose all Jeff's secrets, because he figures that Chris knows some, if Jeff doesn't back off.

George visits Lola and brings her flowers. George points out he was not impressed by what he heard from Paul Harland's mouth, but he has grow to like Lola, because he knows she is not a bad person and he asks her out on a date, in which Lola excepts. George asks Lola not to tell Chris, about it.

Tina is unimpressed when Harry admits, he went to visit Steven and Jack is sick again, gets a nose bleed and has severe ringing in his ears. Audrey fusses over her Grandson and suggests they throw a surprise birthday for Jack. Elena calls in to see how he is.

Audrey meets her friend Melissa again, where Melissa gives her a schedule to meet for dates. Audrey is curious what she means by dates? Later Billy arrives to meet Melissa, who also gives a schedule for dates.

Helen, Greg, Harry and Tina both go for a check up and everything is set for the surrogacy to begin and are given a date for the insemination.

Greg is starting to get an urge to drink, while working, but stops himself.

Weeks later, the day of the insemination, Tina and Jack head to the WTC. As they both approach the building, Jack once again becomes dizzy, as he looks up the 541 Metre high skyscraper. Tina assures him that he's right by his side. Then a premonition, but no visions, just sounds ringing in his ears, _a loud engine, explosions, screams, sounds of sirens and continuous crashes, _Jack starts to panic and this worries Tina.  
'Jack, sweetheart, what is it?' Tina worries.  
Jack doesn't answers as he starts to hyperventilate.  
'Jack you're scaring me,' Tina cries.  
Just as Harry exits the building, Jack passes out in Tina's arms and Harry rushes over.  
'Jack, son, what is it?' Harry panics.  
'Harry, we have to get him to a hospital,' Tina states.

**END OF EPISODE FIFTY SIX**


	8. Episode 57

**Episode 57: Dissembling Generosity. ******

**SPECIAL GUEST STARS:  
RICK MORANIS as Joey Parker  
and  
MARA Wilson as Elena Parker.**

_Some readers may find this episode sad/upsetting _

Harry and Tina rush Jack to the hospital, where he stabilized. The doctors say that Jack will have to have C.A.T scan and this worries both Harry and Tina. Their thoughts are currently on their son, unaware, that Helen is already to be implanted with Harry and Tina's Genes so she can carry their baby. Greg is stuck in traffic on the way to the hospital, but the doctor who examined Helen isn't the one who is implanting the egg into Helen, as that doctor is unavailable and the doctor insists they go ahead straight away. Placing the scanner across Helen's stomach, the doctor notices something on the monitor and investigates.  
'I'm sorry, but I can't go ahead with the implant,' the doctor states.  
'Huh, what do you mean?' Helen asks, confused.  
'Doctor Adams, unfortunately wasn't so observant, on your check up and put you ahead with the surrogacy,' the doctor continues.  
'Is there something wrong with me?' Helen worries.  
'I think your husband will be more happier than your sister in law, when they discover your already pregnant,' the doctor claims.  
'I'm pregnant?' Helen gasps. 'That's impossible.  
'Not according to my reading, you're about three weeks gone,' the doctor explains.  
This surprises her and she feels really embarrassed. Helen begins to wonder how Tina would react or even her husband Greg. Helen figures that Tina may feel happy for both Helen and Greg seeing as they already have Jack and maybe Greg will be over the moon. Helen on the other hand was never too keen to be a mother, but since Greg and Helen have been more in love than anything, since the Kenneth Depp fiasco, this could be a step up in their lives, a child of their own. Helen leaves the room and waits for Greg in the waiting area. Meanwhile downstairs, Tina calls Audrey and Billy who immediately head to the hospital. Harry decides he won't call Jeff, as he has enough on his plate with Christopher. Thirty minutes later, the doctor calls in Harry and Tina alone, where he delivers some devastating news, Jack has viral Meningitis and that he has a slight inflammation of the membrane covering the back of his skull and spinal cord, which could explain the ringing in is ears, fatigue, sickness, his nose bleed and that it usually would come and go and he would have a normal happy life again. The doctor tell them, that they will keep him in over night for observation and will give Harry and Tina antibiotics for him, when they take him home in the morning. Harry and Tina go see Jack, who is comfortable and Tina's asks him, what scared him when they were outside the WTC? Jack doesn't remember. Greg manages to get to the hospital and is interrupted by news of Jacks emergency rush to hospital and he shocked, but still wondering if Helen is still at hospital. Suddenly Helen appears and begins to suspect something bad has happened. Tina in tears, tell Helen that Jack has Meningitis and there is nothing they can do for him, except give him antibiotics to try and make him well.  
'So, what happened upstairs, did you go through with it?' Greg asks.  
Glaring at Harry and Tina hugging in tears and comforting Billy calming Audrey, Helen holds her tummy and then turns to her husband.  
'Yeah, I did,' Helen lies, then turning to her in laws. 'You can tell Jack, he's gonna be a big brother. That will make him a lot better.'  
Elena is brought to the hospital by her father Joey to see Jack. Jack takes a while to remember who she is.

The next day, Tina and Harry take Jack home, where he is given his tablets and given a nice warm meal, but is still unfamiliar to his surroundings. Harry calls Jeff's apartment, but there is no answer and he heads round to the precinct, where he's told that he's took an immediate two week vacation.

Lola brings George round to entertain Jack, who manages to bring some light back into the boys life. Harry comes across George as a bit eccentric and Tina thinks that this time, Lola has got a relationship, with some prospect. Lola insists that they are just dating for the moment.

The next day, Tina is grateful for what Helen has done for her and Harry, unaware, that the baby Helen is carrying is in fact her own and Greg's and not Harry and Tina's. Tina cries that she has made her the happiest woman alive.

Chris takes a waitress out to a movie, when he spots George with Lola on their date, which leaves him seething, as he is dating the same woman, who Jeff cheated with the night his mother died.

Harry assures Tina, that there son is strong, but it may be that his psychic abilities have had an effect on him and it was too much to be bare and it could be that he may not have his abilities once he recovers. Jack may never remember what his last premonition was, or if he will remember having abilities at all, since his memory is a bit blurry too.

Greg offers to take Helen for dinner.  
'You are after all eating for two,' Greg smiles.  
'Greg there's something I have to tell you,' Helen blurts, but she immediately thinks of Jack, Harry and Tina before her husband and cannot bring herself to tell him she is carrying his baby. 'I love you.'  
'I love you too, Greg smiles, hugging his wife.  
Helen holds back the tears, knowing she is taking another big risk in her life. An act of kindness for her sister in law and brother in law, but in the space of a few months, betrayal again towards her husband.

_This is the first episode, that Clint Eastwood does NOT appear in as Jeff Wilson, since his first appearance in Season One's Episode five 'A curse Down The Aisle.'_

**END OF EPISODE FIFTY SEVEN**


	9. Episode 58

**Episode 58: Sex and The Ex.******

**SPECIAL GUEST STARS:  
ANGELA LANSBURY as Melissa  
RICK MORANIS as Joey Parker  
and Mara Wilson as Elena Parker.**

DECEMBER 1998. EIGHT MONTHS TIL BABY WILSON...MCQUIRE IS BORN.

It's Jack Wilsons birthday and he is slowly recovering from his abrupt Meningitis scare, but his psychic and premonition abilities have somewhat disappeared. His memory had taken a hit, but the comfort and love of his family, he has been making progress and is excited that he is to be big brother. Unfortunately for the Wilson's and the Mcquire's, they are unaware, that Helen has lied about the surrogacy and is in fact pregnant with hers and Greg's baby. But, since Jack almost died, Helen couldn't bring herself to admit she didn't go through with the surrogacy, as she was already pregnant. The family do their best to entertain Jack on his birthday and is happy that Elena turns up with her father. Audrey spoils and fusses her grandson and starts dancing around like a teenager.  
'I haven't seen your mother this wild since Bucks Fizz won the Eurovision Song contest back in the eighties,' Billy laughs.  
'Buck's who?' Harry wonders.  
'Let's put it this way, they sing better than she does,' Billy jokes.  
Jeff shows up with a present for his nephew and Jack asks his uncle if he can take him for a ride in his police car and states that he wants to be policeman like his uncle when he grows up and wants to learn him everything he's learnt. Billy involuntarily spits his drink out when Jack says this, trying not to laugh. Harry and Tina look at each other, wondering if that's wise, but feeling warmed by his nephews words, Jeff hugs him. Jeff see's Chris is there, but Chris blanks him completely. Tina makes a toast to Helen for carrying Jacks brother. Little do they know, what she's hiding, especially an unsuspecting Greg.

George goes to see Chris in the Photography dark room and asks him if he fancies lunch? Chris claims he's too busy with work and hints that George should go out with a woman, who really loves him and not sleeps with married men. George begins to think what Chris meant by that.

Jeff and Jack bond as Jeff takes him for a ride in his patrol car. Jack notices a picture in the pocket of the sunshade of Jeff, Sylvia and Chris together. Jack reminds Jeff his memory is blurry and asks what happened to Sylvia? Jeff tells him, that angels took her to a safe place.

Melissa calls Audrey, who reminds her of her mystery date and that she should come round her house. Audrey agrees, bit is rather curious of what is going on? Melissa insists it's a surprise.

Harry and Tina take Jack to the doctor, who assures them, that Jack is slowly making a recovery.

Helen meanwhile, takes it slowly at work and stares in the mirror at herself and rubs her tummy, fighting the tears. Greg then arrives to take her home.

Chris see's Lola at the library and without making too much of spectacle of himself or Lola he tells her what he thinks of her.  
'Harland wasn't the only one who killed my mother that night, you and the man I looked up to, stabbed her in the back too,' Chris whispers. 'Just make sure you let George know, if and when you intend to bed Jeff Wilson again. He's the only person left after Mom, that has kept me sane.'  
Chris storms off.

Audrey shows up at Melissa's mansion, fifteen miles outside the city and is invited in. Melissa asks for a fee and Audrey pays her straight away. Audrey figures she is going for some sort of date, in which so many people are participating. She is not wrong about the people, but it's anything but a date, it's an orgy. Melissa had turned her home into a brothel for the over fifties. Audrey is shocked out of her to find many of Melissa house guests engaging in role play and she demands her money back. Melissa convinces her to stay and watch at least and to Audrey's horror she see's her Ex husband Billy, there butt naked. Billy is embarrassed and immediately both thinks they've been set up. Audrey stays after Billy offers her a drink, but she leaves her clothes on. After a while, Melissa decides to play songs asked for by the guests to be played during the sex acts and Melissa decides to play Audrey's.  
'What did you order, 'Dream Lover' by Bobby Darin?' Billy asks.  
'No, it was a. a...oh bloody hell,' Audrey gasps.  
Melissa turns on the tape and as everyone prepare to make love, _'Making Your Mind Up' by Bucks Fizz _begins to play. Billy cannot contain himself as everyone else is perplexed.  
'You've got no excuse for not taking your clothes off now, babes,' Billy adds. 'I wanna make love to you Audrey, I miss you.'  
'Oh what the hell,' Audrey smiles, as she takes her clothes off and her jumps into Billy's arms and makes love.

**END OF EPISODE FIFTY EIGHT**


	10. Episode 59

**Episode 59: Staged Tabloid******

**SPECIAL GUEST STAR:**  
**JUSTIN HARTLEY as James Fletcher  
RICK MORANIS as Joey Parker  
and MARA WILSON as Elena Parker.**

**JANUARY 1999, LAST YEAR OF THE TWENTIETH CENTURY, 7 MONTHS UNTIL BABY WILSON...MCQUIRE IS BORN.**

Jeff gets up early and looks at a photograph of himself, Christopher and Sylvia together. Jeff had just spent Christmas and the New Year without his adopted son Chris, who hasn't spoken to him for over two months since Chris discovered Jeff's betrayal the night of Sylvia's murder. Jeff decides to take the morning off work and goes for a stroll.

Tina asks Jack if he's looking forward to seeing her show on Broadway in a few days? Jack says he cannot wait to see her perform in a winter show. Jack seems to have recovered well from his meningitis scare and Harry states that once the baby has arrived, then their family is complete. Tina agrees and suggests it's all thanks to Helen. Tina also points out she is still surprised that her mother and father have given their relationship a second chance and she wonders what kick started their romance back up again?

Helen meanwhile, knowing full well she did not go through with the surrogacy, has still kept the secret that she is carrying hers and Greg's child. Helen knows she would feel awful if she told the truth, so decides to keep up the pretence.

Jeff grabs a newspaper from a stall and reads on the raid Melissa's home for opening a brothel without licence in which he was involved in and discovers Chris's name on the article and is totally shocked when he finds Audrey and Billy's face in the frame of guests named and shamed.

Audrey and Billy storm round to the New York Times after reading it and threaten to sue the paper. Billy not only ruffs up Donald Blunt, but even balls out Chris.  
'It seems you've picked up on your adopted fathers sneaky traits huh?' Billy groans.  
'I swear on my mother's grave Mr Mcquire, that I was unaware those pictures made it to print,' Chris insists.  
'You must think I was born yesterday child,' Billy snaps. 'This is your name on the article after all.'  
'I did not print that, it's not in my nature to expose people who could possibly, be unaware of a criminal offence,' Chris states.  
'Tell your boss to tell that to my lawyer, this is defamation of character on not only myself, but Audrey too, you are a disgrace and so is your pathetic editor,' Billy argues.  
Chris begs Billy and Audrey not take it to court, so Billy insists that Blunt fires Chris or it will go to the judge. Once Billy and Audrey exit, Christopher insists that he never printed the article and feels embarrassed, but Donald surprisingly says that even if he had printed the article, he would have approved it. This leaves Chris perplexed.

Jeff asks Chris why he exposed Audrey and Billy in the paper? Chris is adamant he didn't print the article and Jeff immediately suspects Blunt printed it himself and put Chris's name in the paper. Chris is still not wanting father son relationship and doesn't need his help. Without the support of his partner, George, who is on vacation with Lola, Chris is short of companionship.

Billy and Audrey are flabbergasted when their lawyer suggests that winning against a top newspaper like the New York Times won't happen in court and figures that Billy should take it on the chin as it would be like fighting a losing battle. Billy slams the phone down in dismay. Donald Blunt receives the phone call from Billy's lawyer.  
'Thank you for getting back to me on short notice,' Blunt smirks. 'How did the fiery Scot take it?...good, your pay will be with you in the post. Now, that I've put my stunt to the test, it's time to get dirty.'

Harry, Jack, Audrey, Billy, Helen and Greg head to Broadway to watch Tina in her winter show. Audrey tries to take her mind off the tabloid, by fussing around Helen who is carrying her grandchild. It's her Grandchild alright, but not Harry and Tina's. Greg looks at Helen's stomach wishing it was his child. Little does Greg know, it is. James Fletcher gives his employees some encouragement and demands everyone entertains the audience. Tina is overwhelmed by the atmosphere and is keen to put a smile on Jacks face, who is sat with Elena, who is with her father Joey. During the show, a few people keep scaring at Billy and Audrey and sniggering.  
'I just hope for our daughters sake, that we don't upstage her,' Billy whispers.  
'That would make it treble trouble, thanks to that w****r solicitor of yours, who thinks we should just put up with it,' Audrey moans.  
'Looks like, we may have to. Just ignore them and watch Tina,' Billy encourages.

Blunt admits he printed the article and asked Jeff to leave Chris alone, but Jeff won't back down. He encourages Chris to play dirty more in his job and stop doing his job for all the right reasons. Blunt continues by suggesting, using his mothers death as an excuse to lash out and print a story that could hurt Jeff, who's hurt him.

Jeff reads an article headline "Cops affair Night Of Sergeant Wife's murder by Mass Murderer." This horrifies Jeff and he's angry.

_Christopher Lloyd and Kathy Bates do NOT appear in this episode._

**END OF EPISODE FIFTY NINE**


	11. Episode 60

**Episode 60: Mind Saver.******

**SPECIAL GUEST STARS:  
TOM CRUISE as Nigel Barrett  
and BRAD PITT as Winslow Connor. **

FEBRUARY 1999, SIX MONTHS UNTIL BABY WILSON...MCQUIRE IS BORN.

Helen is starting to show a bit more of a baby bump on her stomach, but is in no rush to take maternity leave and assures Tina that everything is going fine with the pregnancy. Tina and Harry agree that it was best in the long run that Jack had lost his psychic abilities, as it had a damaging affect on his health.

It's the one year anniversary of Sylvia's passing and Chris finds Jeff standing at her graveside and Chris comes to stand beside him.  
'Guilty huh?' Chris snaps. 'You might as well be dancing on it, considering what you and that bitch did a year ago.'  
'Whatever you may think of me, I don't hold it against you for printing that article last month, I deserved it,' Jeff replies.  
'Is this the part where I'm supposed to pity you and comfort you?' Chris groans.  
'Well since, you haven't wanted to speak two words to me in months, why should you?' Jeff explains. 'I'm not your really father after all, I'm just the man who helped save you from a whole life of lies and brought you back to your mother. If it weren't for me, you would still be brainwashed by Benedict and you never know, your mother might still be alive.'  
Jeff walks off, leaving Chris to lay flowers.

A colleague at the boutique, asks Helen if she ever wanted kids of her own? Helen answers by saying she think she wouldn't have the patients, but Greg would. Helen feels emotional when she rest her hand on her stomach, but cannot bring herself to tell Harry or Tina, as Jack is involved and he's recently recovering from Meningitis.

Harry decides to take Jack up to his office in the South Tower of the WTC, but his car has a flat battery and decides to take the Subway instead of going through congestion in a taxi cab.

Donald Blunt tells Chris, that he wants to publicly humiliate a politician, who's a married man and taking a woman out on a date. Chris figures it doesn't prove anything, but Blunt is adamant and tells him to take George with him to the United Nations. On the subway, Chris bumps into Harry and Jack and Jack is happy to see his cousin and vice versa. Harry asks him if he saw Jeff? Chris nods and explains his conversation with him at the graveside and he's not changing his mind. Muggers Nigel and Winslow, blatantly bump into Harry and Jack and Jack has a returned premonition_, the muggers threaten Chris and withdraw guns on the train and Nigel shoots the driver in a struggle and the train is then seen running out of control_, Jack panics and begs his father not to take him on the train. Harry immediately suspects the return of his abilities and he rushes of the platform to take him home. But, Chris knows of Jacks abilities, as Jeff confidently told him and encourages George to go on this exact train, which goes in the opposite direction of the United Nations. George asks why? Chris replies, 'just a hunch.' Once the trains in motion, Chris gives a prolonged stare at the muggers and they get pissed of and approach Chris and George.  
'You got a problem Mother******?' Nigel yells.  
'Yeah, I do actually,' Chris argues. 'Did it ever occur to you that it's bad manners to purposely push a kid out of the way, just so you can get on first?'  
'Oh, I see,' Nigel smirks. 'What if I decided to push you around?'  
Nigel seems to be aggressive and this worries George. Chris tries to brave.  
'Hey runt, he's talking to you,' Winslow interrupts.  
'If I don't get my answer, a lot of passengers are going to witness your bloody end,' Nigel threats.  
Chris looks over his shoulders, as passengers start to worry.  
'Whoa, whoa, whoa, buddy what's that?' Chris points.  
Being dumb, Nigel turns round and Chris punches him in the face and throws his head into Winslow's. George tries to calm everything, but Nigel draws his gun and shoots out, missing Chris and hitting the driver in the shoulder baked, where he slips unconscious and rests against the accelerator.

Meanwhile, back home Harry asks what Jack was worried about and Jack explains that he had a vision come out of nowhere and he felt like it was real and that something bad was going to happen. Jack tells him that the two men that bumped into them, are bad and had guns and the train was going out control. Harry immediately calls Jeff who acts swiftly.

Helen arrives at Broadway and gives Tina a picture of the baby scan. Tina is brought happy tears as she gets carried away. There is then a telephone call and tells Tina that Jacks psychic abilities have returned and this worries Tina.

George manages to get to the driver, who needs medical attention, as Chris is pinned down by Nigel, with Winslow hurt. George grabs the handle to slow the train down, but he does it so fast, one of the carriages disconnects from the other. The opposite carriage manages to slow down, with a bit of a bump, but the remaining carriage is out of control and as Chris continues to fight it out with the muggers and, terrified passengers prepare for the worse. George duck for cover, a sthe train sprints out of the tunnels, grazes against the rail crossover bridge and breaks through the barrier and starts dangling over the edge looking down at the river.

Tens of people are in panic, as the train dangles off the edge. Jeff gets report of the train incident and hurries to the scene, as does many emergency services. Chris see's George unconscious, next to the wounded driver, he moves towards the front, but it appear that every time he goes further forward the train moves a fraction. Chris is fearing for his life. Jeff arrives diagonal to the railway bridge, as it begins to get congested. Chris and everyone else look out the window and they scream for help. Jeff can just hear Chris as he smashes a window and Jeff realizes he must save his son. Fire crews realize they have a task on, as the train dangles. One wrong move and the train plummets into the river.

Tina rushes home with Helen, to comfort Jack, who is being calmed down by his father, Harry. Harry and Tina may have to come to terms that Jack may have his psychic abilities again, but are curious how they've come back. Helen kisses Jack on the head as she sits by him.  
'So how do you feel, about your aunt Helen carrying your Mommy and Daddy's baby?' Helen queries.  
'I'm happy, I can't wait to be a big brother,' Jack smiles.  
'I'm glad to hear it,' Helen smiles.  
'Just one thing though Aunt Helen,' Jack continues. 'How come it's Mom and Dad's baby, when your pregnant?' Jack asks.  
'I'm a surrogate, looking after it for them,' Helen explains. 'Your Mom unfortunately can't have children of her own,' Helen claims.  
'I'm glad God, chose you to have Mom's baby,' Jack appreciates, embracing Helen. 'Then maybe one day you and Greg can have a baby and I'll have another cousin like Christopher.'  
Helen's face turns to sorrow, knowing she is already carrying his cousin. Tina stands next to Harry.  
'When it comes to telling him and about the birds and the bees, I'll leave it to you,' Tina teases Harry.  
'Great,' Harry sarcastically replies.

Fire crews attempt to enter the train from the side, as they use ropes and cable to rise and descend down with panicking passengers. The train is not in safe territory and smoke appears to start coming from the front, as fire crews rescue each person one by one and carefully. The train maybe currently supported, by it's slowly slipping away. An hour passes and Chris, George and the train driver are the only ones left. Nigel awakes and grabs his pistol and fires at fireman. This shot springs Jeff into action.

Lola arrives at the scene figuring that George is covering the story, unbeknown her current boyfriend is trapped in a fight for life. Jeff is adamant he gets up to the crash site and he is lifted up to the railway line and draw his gun. Winslow awakes with a broken leg. Nigel attempts open fire on Jeff, but Jeff shoots him in the shoulder.  
'Dad, Dad is that you?' Chris calls.  
'Yeah son it's me, hold on,' Jeff calls.  
A helicopter hovers over the railway line, as Jeff throws down a rope to connect to Chris, George and the driver. Jeff grudgingly tells Nigel and Winslow he'll come back for them last. The train jerks as Chris desperately ties the rope to himself and gently ties the rope to George and the driver. The train shudders a few feet, as Chris desperate movements cause it to spear out of control. With police officers and other crews eventually joining in, they pull all three through the window just as the train plummets of the bridge and into the river, with Nigel and Winslow still inside. Lola rushes to Georges aid, as he's placed on an ambulance bed trolley, much to her shock at realizing he was on the train. Chris is grateful, Jeff saved his life. Jeff tells Chris, that he should thank his cousin Jack for an abrupt psychic return. Lola thanks Jeff for saving George's life. Chris tries to brave her appreciation to the man she slept with the night his mother was murdered by Paul Harland. Jeff smiles and decides take Chris to the hospital himself.

Audrey and Billy are informed of the events and warns Harry and Tina, not to let a newspaper like the New York Times be aware of Jacks abilities. Tina assures her parents that they would be chasing a ghost story if they printed it.

Tina and Greg have a brotherly sisterly talk and he insists Tina deserves all the happiness she's getting. Tina assures Greg, that Helen might change her mind in time and that he and Helen will have kids of their own.

Chris visits George, but is rather uncomfortable to see Lola there and he and Jeff eventually bond and reconcile and Jeff is happy to have his son back.

Chris and George are front page news again "Cop Father, Rescues Reporter Son." Blunt asks why Chris and George never went to the United Nations? Chris claims the two muggers were well known to the police and felt that they were about to do something frightening. Blunt doesn't buy this, but lets him go. After hacking into the security camera's on the subway, Blunt witnesses Jack panicking after the muggers pushed him and Harry aside and Jack just mysteriously having a panic attack after ten seconds and Harry running off with him. He also notices Chris watching Harry and Jack leave on the video and Chris and George looking to the muggers, before entering the train. Blunt gets suspicious.

**END OF EPISODE SIXTY**


	12. Episode 61

**Episode 61: Infiltrate.**

**SPECIAL GUEST STARS:  
RICK MORANIS as Joey Parker  
and  
MARA WILSON as Elena Parker.**

**MARCH 1999, FIVE MONTHS UNTIL BABY WILSON...MCQUIRE IS BORN.******

Harry and Tina take Jack to school, where they meet up with Elena and her father Joey. The parents exchange conversation before Jack and Elena head into class. During a sports class, a new coach enters the fray and he watches Jack play football and he's very impressed with him. Jack though doesn't seem to last long and gets out of breath. The coach goes to tend to him and assures Jack he did well, but when the coach places his hand on Jacks shoulder, Jack suddenly gets a psychic feeling, _Donald Blunt paying off the real coach to stand aside for a class, so the undercover reporter can pose as the coach to infiltrate the school to meet Jack, _immediately Jack feels threatened, but manages to stay calm.

Lola meets up with Helen for Lunch, as Tina cannot join them as she is caught up in a Broadway audition. Lola tells Helen about her and George and that she has slowly put Paul Harland behind her, but finding it difficult having Chris dislike her, as she is dating his best friend and colleague.  
'Must be hard to think you're carrying a child, that's not even your own,' Lola says.  
Helens face drops, knowing that Lola is wrong about that.  
'Yeah, well, I did it out of friendship and I've grown to love Tina like a sister, I mean her and Greg are near enough joined at the hip,' Helen explains.  
'I know that for sure, unfortunately for myself, I was an only child,' Lola answers.  
'I bet you would have loved to have had children of your own,' Helen wonders.  
'Yeah, but I'm passed that time now, anyway I'm almost at the menopause now,' Lola sighs.  
'Just because you're passed the big FOUR O, doesn't mean your chances are over,' Helen insists. 'You just have to work at it.'  
'I've only been in a relationship with George for four months, we're still getting to know each other. It's a shame you're not interested in having kids yourself Helen,' Lola adds.  
'Well, Greg doesn't know that I'm not that keen, but...'  
'But what?' Lola asks.  
'Nothing, but you never know,' Helen braves a smile.

Jack is upset to think that he lost his bag at school and Harry tells his son, that he'll get him one and that in future he must be careful not to lose anything. Suddenly, there is a knock on the door and it's the coach and Jack gets uncomfortable. The coach has brought his bag back. Tina looks to her son looking at his negative approach on his coach. Harry offers him a coffee as a thank you, but Tina interrupts by lying, saying that Audrey and Billy are expecting them. Harry takes the hint and insist they have to get going. The undercover reporter accepts and leaves. They pull Jack aside and ask him what he saw? Jack states that he thinks his new football teacher is not the real one an somebody with a moustache paid his real coach to step aside and allow the coach to go to the school and get to him. Harry and Tina immediate thoughts are the New York Times, which her parents warned her about, after the Melissa Brothel scandal.

Next morning Harry and Tina take Jack to school as normal and Jeff takes Chris with him, who warns that his editor may be scheming to investigate Jack and may suspect his abilities. Suddenly, they spot a car drive by and see the undercover reporter exit and Chris recognizes him. Jeff approaches him and orders him into the car, or he'll embarrass him in front of all the kids. Jeff and Chris take him to a tall skyscraper and Jeff threatens to throw him off if he doesn't tell them what Blunt is after?  
'The secret that your brother and sister in law are hiding,' the fake coach replies. 'He thinks your nephew has some sort of premonition. I mean how else would you know that your lover was in Niagara Falls with a killer that sexual assaults women before murdering them? He wanted me to get a closer scoop to make sure, before printing.'  
'I suppose he was going to use my name in print?' Chris interrogates.  
'Right,' the fake coach nods.  
Jeff orders that the reporter keeps his mouth shut and they will deal with Blunt on their own. Later, Jeff tells Harry and Harry see's red.

Harry storms round to the New York Times and punches Blunts lights out and demands that if he ever invades his families privacy again, he will kill him.

Greg receives an anonymous note it reads, _'Don't get too comfy Greg, what goes around comes around, remind that to your beloved wife. You never know, when I may just pop up.' _Greg suspects Kenneth Depp.

Tina is annoyed for his attack on Blunt, but points out that Tina would have done the same.

Audrey and Billy suggest asking Jeff to use his sources to kick Blunt out of office. But, Tina doesn't want to risk exposing Jack and to let Jeff deal with it in his own way, their only concern is their son.

Chris visits George and Lola tries to break the ice with him, but Chris insists that he's just going to be civil and doesn't have to like her. Lola insists that it was just sex with Jeff, it meant nothing. But, Chris argues that his mother is still dead.

Blunt receives a letter of resignation from the reporter that posed as the coach and then when Chris is seen heading into his photo dark room, Blunt remembers the time, Chris mentioned his uncle Harry taking the whole family to see Jack's psychotherapist _which occurred in 'Parallel Day Dreams_ 'and begins to wonder why Jack would need a psychotherapist?

A reporter infiltrates the therapists office and pretends to be a patient.

**END OF EPISODE SIXTY ONE**


	13. Episode 62

**Episode 62: Manipulated Kidnap.**

**SPECIAL GUEST STAR:  
MARA WILSON as Elena Parker  
WHOOPI GOLDBERG as Lutessa Golding  
and RICARD DREYFUSS as Vincent Simpson.**

APRIL 1999, FOUR MONTHS UNTIL BABY WILSON...MCQUIRE IS BORN.

Harry tells Tina about a dinner party at Harry's bosses house for Harry's new project the night after next and says that it could be late, so Jack is to stay with Grand Parents Audrey and Billy. Jeff finds no suspicious new investigations into Jack from Donald Blunt and figures that Blunt has got the message since Harry assaulted him. Chris intends not to quit his role at the New York Times, as he's grown to love his job, despite his asshole editor.

Billy takes Greg for a game of squash and Billy senses his son is frustrated by something, by his facial expressions and seems anxious. Billy asks what is bothering him? Greg doesn't tell his father about the note that was written to him the month before, probably by Kenneth Depp, whom he hasn't seen in over fourteen months. Billy and Greg grab a breather and Greg explains that he's happy that Helen is carrying Harry and Tina's baby, but wishes it was their own she was carrying.  
'Helen's not to keen on having kids of her own,' Greg sighs.  
'Have you told her this?' Billy queries.  
'I think she knows,' Greg suspects. 'But, after the last year and the Kenneth Depp fiasco, it's never been on the agenda. I was surprised when she suggested the surrogacy in the first place.'  
'Since you brought it up and you don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but you and Helen have kept it to yourself long enough now, what exactly did happen in Los Angeles over a year ago, did you find that prick Depp?' Billy wonders.  
'You're right Dad, we have kept it to ourselves long enough and that's the way I'd like it to stay,' Greg insists. 'Let's just say, we care of it. Honestly Dad, it's not that I don't trust you, and I know you love me, but we've moved on. Helen has paid for her mistakes getting involved with him, but it's over.'

Jack tells Elena that he hasn't had any more psychic moments for nearly a fortnight and wonders if his abilities are wearing off again. Tina picks him up from school and points out that she and his father are headed out of town for the evening and he is to stay with his grandparents.

Later that evening, Harry and Tina head to the party while Jack stays with Billy and Audrey overnight. Billy explains to Audrey that their son, is desperate for his own child with Helen, but thinks Helen is not too keen. Audrey is happy to see that over the past year or so, that he and Greg are having a proper father son relationship.

Chris heads round to George and Lola's new apartment place and is slowly being more nicer to Lola. George claims he's created a new invention, 'the hands free painting machine.' George intends to paint the living room green and adds that they must not be in the room when it starts to paint. With all the furniture cover up, and the carpet, George set the timer for the hoses to squirt the paint out of the hoses as they exit the room for a few moments. When they return, the machine doesn't seem to have done anything much and George hits it. SPLAT! The machine pops and George, Lola and Chris get covered in paint from head to toe and are hardly recognized.  
'You really are filling us with a lot of confidence George,' Chris sarcastically replies.  
'Maybe it's just a slight complication,' George scratches his head.

Harry's bosses home, Harry delivers his new intentional project, an under river aquarium, that will also have indoor swimming pools and leisure that will stretch from The battery to Liberty State Park. From one end of the Hudson River to the other. The mayor of the city and The state senator who are there thinks it's a great idea. Harry assures them that it will be done safely and if he got the go ahead and immediately started construction and things run smoothly, it could be completed sometime in mid/late 2001.

Jack knocks on Billy and Audrey's bedroom door and suspects that somebody is going to attempt to break into their apartment very soon to try and get him. Audrey demands that Billy calls Jeff over. Jeff isn't home, he is in a bar. Billy then uses his second option and orders Audrey to leave the apartment with Jack. Audrey and Jack make a quick exit as Billy points his gun towards the door in the dark. Surprisingly, there is a knock on the door and holding his gun, Billy opens it and it's Lutessa Golding, the psychotherapist. Lutessa dangles a shiny moon shaped necklace in front of his eyes and hypnotises him _'The Moon and the stars, listen to my voice only my voice, the real world is beyond your reach, your illusion is now my control and you William are free of emotion with no way out, so when you hear the moon and the stars, you will act. Bring me the boy.'_  
Audrey and Jack are on the ground floor and Audrey realizes she has left the keys upstairs in the apartment. She tells Jack to hide under the staircase. Audrey presses a button for the elevator and out steps Billy holding his gun. Suddenly, Billy knocks Audrey out with his gun and Jack makes a run for it. Jack runs down an alleyway, where he is cornered by his grandfather and Jack soon realizes his grand father has been hypnotized and begs him to fight it. Billy grabs him and throws him in the back of a limo, which drives off and Billy is brought back to reality and panics.

Billy rushes Audrey to Hospital and they call in the police. Jeff later learns of Jacks kidnap and has a load of cops surrounding Blunts house. Blunt is arrested, but have nothing to charge him with, as there is no evidence to suggest he was behind the kidnap.

Harry and Tina return home to discover their son has been kidnapped. In Billy's statement, he opened the door, then he was in the alley and Audrey told him the rest. But he doesn't remember who took Jack.

Jack is seen locked in a room in an abandoned Warehouse and has a psychic vision _Lutessa receiving $100,000 in cash by scientist Vincent Simpson, who was last seen in 'Close Encounters.' He states her job is done and that the NYPD, will only suspect Donald Blunt as he had Lutessa stalked by a reporter and will not suspect him. 'This boy is special, he is government property now. _Jack cries himself to sleep.

**END OF EPISODE SIXTY TWO**

_Nancy Allen did NOT appear in this episode._

_This is HENRY THOMAS's Final Appearance as Jack Wilson?_


	14. Episode 63

**Episode 63: 'His Name Is Jack.'**

**SPECIAL GUEST STARS:  
RICK MORANIS as Joey Parker  
and MARA WILSON as Elena Parker.**

MAY 1999, THREE MONTHS UNTIL BABY WILSON...MCQUIRE IS BORN.

Three weeks have past, a major search is still on throughout the Manhattan, Brooklyn, Newark, Staten island and Long Island areas for Jack Wilson who has somewhat vanished without a trace. All they have is the words of the only two people that adored and loved him so much, his grand parents Audrey and Billy. Billy claims he was hypnotized, when he asked Audrey to leave with Jack and then found his grandson missing and Audrey unconscious on the ground floor of the apartment block. Audrey says that although, she saw Billy do what he did, she believes his story and that whoever had taken Jack, covered their tracks really well. Harry and Tina are heart broken, they have a lost a son, whom may never get to see his younger brother grow up. Jeff keeps putting pressure on Blunt who insists he knows nothing of Jacks whereabouts and Chris fears that his job will be on the line, if Blunt feels that his father is bullying him. Also Lutessa Golding has done a disappearing act and the Wilson's and Mcquire's immediately suspect she is behind the kidnapping.

A press conference is called once again and Harry and Tina are put in front of camera's, with Chris giving George the duty to take pictures, as he feels uncomfortable taking pictures of his Aunty and Uncle who are grieving. Audrey, Billy and Greg are sat on a row of seats beside them, with a heavily pregnant Helen taking a front seat with Photographers. Joey and Elena are stood at the back, as Elena is brought to tears.  
'If you have our son, please don't bring any harm to him, he's only a boy and my wife and I love him so much,' Harry pleads. 'He brought a light into our eyes, when he came to us, he was a gift sent to us from the skies, he gave us joy in our hearts and brought a smile to all his family, his friends. For whatever reason you have done this, he shouldn't pay for it, my son has a life that should be fulfilled, not destroyed. His mother feels tortured, I'm broken and my son will soon be a big brother, so please don't take our light of life away.'  
Tina holds up Jacks picture once more and looks into the camera. 'His name is Jack...Jack Wilson, our son.'  
Helen sits in tears, rubbing her heavily pregnant tummy, knowing full well she is carrying her own child and not Harry and Tina's. A reporter for the New York post interrupts.  
'This a question for the grand father of Jack, were you intentionally intended to have your grandson kidnapped?' the reporter shockingly gestures.  
Billy is so incensed he is about to attack the reporter, when Greg stops him. Jeff barges up to the reporter and demands he leave or he'll arrest him. A photograph of Lutessa Golding is put on TV for wanted in questioning in Jacks disappearance.

Blunt is working on his computer and is horrified to find that his files are being copied onto an unknown hard drive and he barges into the precinct and threatens to file harassment charges on Jeff if he invades his privacy. Jeff insists that it is now a federal investigation and that any info Blunt places into his system at the New York Times, will be immediately sent to him, then the FBI, unless he co-operates. Blunt argues that getting the fed involved is a bad mistake on his families part, because if they discover who Jack is, the whole world will know of his amazing power. Jeff agree to a deal, if Blunt quits as Editor of the New York Times and tells him what he knows on Jack, he won't consider pressing charges for harassment on his family or kidnap. Blunt cracks  
'After my last reporter left his post, I hired another reporter to infiltrate Lutessa Golding's office. He posed as a patient there, until he forced her into a corner and asked her about Jack. Golding told him to leave or she would have him arrested,' Blunt explains.  
'What made you think of Lutessa Golding?' Jeff asks.  
'I remember Chris telling me about that hypnotism you and the family went to last year, Lutessa was Jacks psychotherapist wasn't she and after watching surveillance of that subway incident, before the train accident, where Jack had one of his premonitions, I couldn't help myself,' Blunt states.  
'And what happened after your failed attempt to get Golding to tell all about my nephew?' Jeff interrogates.  
'I gave up on it, I realized that I'm hurting a family and after all, the boys cousin works for me. I wanted to have pride left in me somewhere,' Blunt sighs. 'I swear to you, that's the truth and I'm sorry your brother and sister in law have to go through so much trauma.'  
'I believe you Donald, but it seems to me, your prowling into Jack, prompted Golding to act swiftly in her involvement in Jacks kidnap,' Jeff figures.  
'I'm sorry,' Blunt cries.  
'I'm sure Harry and Tina would appreciate you telling them that face to face,' Jeff insists.

Lola comforts Tina and Jeff tells Harry what Blunt told him. Harry is dumbfounded and thought he could trust Lutessa. Jeff explains his working with the FBI to track her down, but she has disappeared with a trace. Jeff claims the information he's given to the Fed's doesn't help with either parties investigation and that they keep hitting dead ends. Later, the FBI call in on Harry and Tina, along with Jeff and that the way things are going, Jack may never be found. A guilty Helen is so distressed she rushed to the bathroom to be sick. Elena brings flowers for Tina.

Any suspicion on Billy is dropped and is in bits, who is comforted by Audrey.

Chris and George are shocked by the resignation of Blunt, who feels he's embarrassed himself and Chris adopted family enough and that a temporary editor will be put in charge until and permanent one will be stated. Blunt tells Chris and George they are the best reporters he's worked with before exiting. Chris and George are warmed by his words and figure he just got too involved in his work as he got older.

Helen, Greg and Lola keep Harry and Tina company and Helen glares at a photo of Jack and looks to her stomach and looks out the window, brought to tears. Later, Tina and Helen have a heart to heart and Helen says that the new baby may keep hope that Jack will come home soon. It seems Helen isn't going to reveal the truth anytime soon.

**END OF EPISODE SIXTY THREE**

_Spoiler: Jacks fate will be revealed during the series._


	15. Season Four Finale Episode 64

***SEASON FOUR FINALE*******

**Episode 64: Baby Wil - Quire. ******

**SPECIAL GUEST STARS:  
RICK MORANIS as Joey Parker  
And MARA WILSON as Elena Parker.**

**Introducing JULIA ROBERTS as Lea Henderson.******

**  
**  
It's June 1999, its supposedly a month and a half to two months until Helen is due to give birth to HER son and not Tina's, as she never went through with the surrogacy due to the fact she was already pregnant, possibly weeks before dated insemination. Helen never told Tina nor Harry the truth about the baby, for the fact she saw how worried the Wilsons were about Jack and now he's been missing for nearly two months, following a kidnapping and no leads to his status or Goldings whereabouts, it's almost impossible to break her in laws hearts and may have to break her own, without trying to break Greg's, but if he found out, what she'd done, he'd probably never forgive her, despite what she thinks is a kind gesture.

Harry looks out of his office window at the South Tower of the WTC as the slow sun set beams down on Manhattan. He turns and smiles emotionally at a photograph of himself, Tina and Jack together, happy. Jeff takes a walk along East River and admires the skyline and looks up at the sky, thinking of Sylvia and then thinks of his nephew, as his attempts to find Jack or disappearing by the sits in Jacks bedroom, holding a cuddly toy, that he liked so much and she falls to her knees. Audrey and Billy sit in Central Park missing their Grandson, with Billy feeling guilty that he let his Grandson and Daughter down at the same time. Lola looks at a newspaper article, stating that there are no leads on Jacks whereabouts. Chris and George work their socks off, as they use their sources, questioning the FBI, workers for Golding, the orphanage where Jack lived following his birth parents death etc, but to no avail. Everyone is determined that Jack is very much alive, but is vulnerable and whoever had taken him, must be using him for his power. Unbeknown to everybody, Vincent Simpson, who acknowledged the foney U.F.O sighting's in Manhattan months earlier, is the culprit and claims to be using the Wilson boy as Government property or so he says.

Greg looks at the scan of the baby and touches it, imaging it as his child. Helen watches him and does her best not to cave in.

Harry and Tina pay a visit to Jacks birth parents grave to lay flowers, as a mark of respect as to who Jack lost about two years ago.  
'Just think Jack went through the same thing, we're going through,' Tina sobs.  
'You can't think like that honey,' Harry insists. 'Jack is alive, I know it.'  
'I promised to be the mother, that Jack's real Mom would have wanted me to be and I have let him down already,' Tina cries.  
'If his birth parents could see us now, they'd be proud and proud of our son, he is happy with us and he knows you love him, like I do. Jacks gonna have a brother, that will look up to him, be inspired by his big brother,' Harry assures Tina. 'What I'm saying is, I believe. I believe our sons will be home soon, both of them.'  
Harry and Tina embrace.

George tries to cheer Lola up, by asking her to marry him. She doesn't accept straight away and he agrees for her to have more time. Lola visits Jeff at his apartment and asks him if marrying George is the right thing to do, even though Paul Harland is slowly becoming a distant memory? Jeff replies by saying that if she loves him and he loves her, then it's no problem. She thanks him by hugging him and the Chris walks in. Jeff insists it's not what it looks like and assures Chris they are just friends and that George has asked her to marry him.  
'Yeah, George told me, I don't know why you're hesitating Lola,' Chris moans. 'You either still love my father or you're worried my best friend might turn into a serial killer.'  
'Hey, that's out of order, we've paid for all our mistakes, believe me, I have to live with my regrets the rest of my life son, lets just try and get along,' Jeff argues  
'Sure, Sorry...I'm gonna go take a shower,' Chris sighs.

Helen is tidying up the house and clears out some drawers and Greg's notebook falls out, with a piece of paper falling out. She unfolds it and is startled by it's contents, '_Don't get too comfy Greg, what goes around, comes around, remind that to your beloved wife, you never know, when I may just pop up.'_ Helen shrieks in pain as she goes into labour. Helen is rushed into the hospital and Greg is alerted at work. Harry and Tina are both notified and hurry to the hospital and there is no doubt who the really Grand Parents are, they are too alerted. After hours of labour, Helen gives birth baby Wils...Mcquire. Tina and Harry are overwhelmed, yet Helen is hurt as she is giving up a baby she now loves and cannot bear to look Greg in the eye and tell him she has given up his son, for the sake of Harry and Tina's grief for Jack. Tina then shows a kind gesture, by naming him Frank, after Helen's deceased father. Later, when alone, Helen visits her son and cradles him and then secretly breast feeds him.  
'I love you son, but I've got no choice, I've dug myself a too bigger hole to keep you now,' Helen whispers. 'But, I'll carry you inside my heart all the days of my life.'

Greg returns home and finds the letter and burns it. Lola accepts Georges proposal. Billy and Audrey are engaged a second time. Elena and her father bid farewell to the city.

Chris meets his new editor, Lea Henderson (played by Julia Roberts) and Jeff takes a shine to her.

Harry and Tina love their supposedly new son, which is really their nephew. Harry tells Tina, their new son will give hope that Jack will return home one day.

Helen assures Greg, they will deal with Kenneth Depp if and when he decides to show. When alone, Helen looks at the baby scan and drops to her knees cries her heart out.

**END OF EPISODE SIXTY FOUR******

**END OF SEASON FOUR****  
**

_This is J.K Simmons Final Season as Donald Blunt._

_SPOILERS: This isn't Mara Wilson's final appearance as Elena Parker._  
_  
Season Four is the shortest of all Eight Seasons, only fourteen episodes._

_The Final Season (8) will have the most, between 25- 31 episodes._

  
**SEASON FIVE, EPISODE SIXTY FIVE COMING SOON**


End file.
